Fast Forward
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A fan's rewrite of the Fast Forward season of TMNT, with fanmade conclusions to certain storylines, as well as completely new ones. Suggestions are welcome.


**So, I feel you poor souls who are reading this deserve an explanation for WHY this was written. First off, as some of you are no doubt aware, the Fast Forward season of TMNT (season six to be exact) was not as satisfying as it could have been. And some of the plots were a total flop. Even though it is by far one of my favourite seasons, I can easily see that it had flaws. And too many things that went unexplained. For example, the- No wait... *headdesk* I'm supposed to be explaining this, not giving examples of what things I wanted the creators to fix. I'm here to try and fix them... at least, for myself. o_o**

** So, despite my inexperience with rewriting TV show seasons, I am going to give it a whirl... This is where you are allowed to scream 'Are you out of your MIND?' By the way, I know I'm rambling. So this chapter here is episode one, rewritten. I'll keep some things, 'cause some of the lines were pure gold, but other things...? Not so much, they HAVE to go. Or just be warped beyond recognition... *innocent look***

**Disclaimer: Ahahaha- I'm gonna die aren't I? O_O**

**Without further ado, episode one of the rewritten TMNT: Fast Forward season!**

Mikey ducked to avoid Raph. Once again, they were having a fight over the remote. And once again, Leo, Don, and Master Splinter stood off to one side, observing. "Fifteen years of ninja training, and it all comes down to Ultimate Wrestling Smackdown versus Aliens from Saturn Four."

"I'm relatively sure those aren't-"

"Where did I go wrong?" grumbled Master Splinter, interrupting Don without meaning to. Mikey held up the remote from the couch, triumphantly proclaiming he had won, when Don and Leo sprang at him.

The remote flew from his hand and landed on the carpet. As they all dove for it, Master Splinter finally stepped in. Putting his cane on the carpet and twirling it, he created a wave effect, taking it out of the reach of his sons. Then, after a couple displays of agility, he had them tied up with the carpet, and the remote landing neatly in his paw. "You should know this was pointless," he said, smiling at them. "My stories are on in five minutes."

"Five minutes of sci-fi goodness!" Mikey retorted. He raised his leg and used one of his toes to press a button at the exact same moment a light engulfed them out of nowhere. Suddenly, they were in a very different version of their lair, and, as Raph noticed immediately, their masks, weapons, and belts were gone. "AH! THE TV! It's- it's gone!" Mikey shrieked. While he mourned the loss of his best friend, Leo was quick to point out that they had bigger problems, like what happened to the lair.

"Come my sons, let us check for any clues regarding what has occurred." They all leapt around the lair, heading immediately to their respective rooms. All of them were shaken by the sight of their rooms, bare, and filled with dust and the destruction that only Lady Time can brush across something. "Let us go to the surface, there might be clues there," said Master Splinter. He wasn't as affected as his sons were, due to the fact that, unlike them, he could tell that they were either not in their time, or not in their dimension. He hoped it was a different dimension, because then he could just make a portal.

When they climbed out of the sewers, they could only stare in shocked wonder. "You didn't just change the channel... You changed the whole frikkin' WORLD!" Raph exclaimed.

SsSsS

Now that they were on what seemed to be the 'ground level' of this New York, they felt safer. They had always liked being in the air, but never on roads they could easily see through! Don knew that he, at least, was homesick for his nice, opaque, FAMILIAR rooftops. This new layout was completely foreign to him, and he didn't like that. Not at all. "Who attacked us, and where are we? Any ideas?" Master Splinter shook his head.

"Perhaps a better question to ask would be-" The wise rat was cut off by the rumbling of one of those floating trucks. Triceratons came out, but before of them could do anything, a rather hi-tech looking limo pulled up.

"Come with me if you want to live," said a voice from the inside.

"What in the SHELL-?" Master Splinter cut Raph's question off with a shake of his head as he climbed inside.

"Come, my sons." Reluctantly, they did.

"What's this all about?" asked Raph, crossing his arms. "Why did ya say we have ta come with ya if we want ta live?" A robot turned from the front of the car and approached you.

"The master was most adamant with his instructions that you simply had to be brought back," pausing, the robot chuckled. "And I simply couldn't resist the theatrics." The robot pulled something out of a side compartment and advanced on Raph, just as an automated voice informed them they were heading into another sector of the city. Breathing became hard as the robot crossed the final distance. While they were unable to do anything but cough, he put whatever the thing was on Raph.

"Hey... Tin-head just turned the air back on!"

"What with all the alien life forms we have wandering around the city, there are different types of air to accommodate them. I pity the fool who tries to get around without an enviro-pack, graviton regulator or wrist translator."

"Where are you taking us exactly?" asked Leo.

"Not a single thank you? How predictably organic." The robot shook his head. "If you don't mind, I have a call to make, and I would appreciate it if you're quiet while I make it." Heading to the front, the machine pressed a button, and the holographic projection of a boy's head, neck, and shoulders appeared. "Master Cody, I found them where you said they would be."

"Great work Serling, drive them around a bit please, Uncle Darius will be here for a few minutes." Cody pulled a face. "You know how long he usually takes."

"Very well sir. Shall I pick anything up for you?"

"That new book on twentieth century life would be nice, thanks Serling!"

"You're welcome sir." The call was cut, and Raph was instantly on Serling.

"What did he mean, a book on twentieth-century life?"

"You are in the year twenty-one zero five," said Serling. "Why Master Cody wanted to bring you here is STILL a mystery to me. The penthouse doesn't need more havoc in it." Mikey poked Serling. "Yes?"

"Hey Robby, while you're driving us around sweet old NYC, can we stop by a pizza joint?"

"Oh this is just brilliant, I'm being reduced to a simple driver-bot that takes children to junk-food places."

"Hey! We ain't children!" snapped Raph.

"With the attitudes a few of you are displaying, I would call you anything but mature." Before Raph could snap something in reply, Master Splinter spoke up.

"Might we see what the landmarks look like now, Serling?" Serling looked at Master Splinter calculatingly for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, I think we shall get along well. You at least seem to have manners."

SsSsS

"So this is the penthouse," said Master Splinter, looking around himself. "It is very remarkable." Serling was pleased by their wonder, and by Master Splinter's comment.

"I maintain it for Master Cody, and ensure that everything he could possibly need is made available here, seeing as Mr. Dunn does not wish to have Cody go outside."

"Leo! Look at this!" said Raph, jerking his head in the direction of an open doorway.

"Ah, the history room," said Serling. "You should find some things of interest in here." They all gasped upon entering. Various items were displayed around the room, with the most eye-catching being a torn banner, and the Shredder's armor.

"How in the-?"

"Casey's mask and sports equipment!" Raph hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Serling? You're back so soon? Uncle Darius only just left!" The voice added in a mutter, "And good riddance to the two-faced creep." A boy came into the room, or rather, floated. He was sitting in a very hi-tech wheelchair, and one of his eyes was cybernetic.

"How come you've got the Shredder's-" started Leo.

"How come you've got _Casey's_ stuff?" interrupted Raph, coming very close to the boy and growling. The boy simply smiled and prevented Serling from taking action.

"All this stuff belongs to me, it was the property of my great grandparents."

"And they would be...?" asked Mikey.

"Casey Jones and April O'Niel," said the boy, smiling. "I am Cody Jones, son of Shadow Jones and Terry Smith. As Serling no doubt told you, you are in the year twenty-one oh five."

"Yeah, he told us, I just didn't believe it," said Don.

"Did you not?" asked Cody, raising an eyebrow. "Is it really that hard to believe, with the sudden change from one street level and cars that were restricted to the ground, to multiple levels and hovering vehicles?"

"I have to admit that I was hoping it was a dream," said Don. Cody nodded.

"I can see why."

"If you know how we came to be here, please, you must tell us!" said Master Splinter. Cody smiled.

"Ah, Master Splinter." He bowed as well as he could in a wheelchair. "I can show you how you came to be here... and tell you why. But first, shouldn't we do something about your... lack of clothing?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Serling, who was suddenly beside Master Splinter and taking measurements.

SsSsS

"Might I ask why you don't have cybernetic legs if it's so easy to get them in this time?" asked Don.

"Mine are being repaired right now," said Cody, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got into a bit of a fight and it turned nasty."

"Yup, definitely Case's grandkid," said Raph, shaking his head. Cody grinned.

"Hey, it isn't like you didn't get badly injured by leaping into trouble a hundred years ago," he said.

"Might you explain our presence here now?" asked Leo, quietly preventing Raph from verbally or physically retaliating.

"Of course," said Cody, floating over to a desk and picking up a journal, then pressing a button and causing an arch to rise out of the floor. "For years, I had read about your lives, learning about you from this journal, and from what I watched through my time window here." He gestured to it. "It took a lot longer to complete than I expected, seeing as-"

"Seeing as you irresponsibly go out at night to fight," said Serling, cutting Cody off with a scowl.

"True," said Cody, momentarily sheepish. "Recently though," he continued, regaining his thread, "I started investigating the legend of 'Sh'Okanabo', and found that not only is he real, but he is also dealing with my uncle, Darius Dunn. Darius wasn't exactly clean before that, seeing as he trades weapons to criminals, with his main buyers being Triceratons, but the Sh'Okanabo business was definitely the final straw."

"Sorry to interrupt dude, but who's Sh'Okawhatsit?"

"Sh'Okanabo is an alien from a supposedly dead race that take over other planets. His kind are parasitic in nature, and when they take over planets, they do it by taking the inhabitants as hosts. They were thought to be dead, due to the fact that they were prevented from leaving the last planet they inhabited. They had drained the resources, and after awhile, the ones we knew of starved the death. However, long after that, people continued talking of one that survived. Sh'Okanabo is apparently here now, and from what I've managed to gather through surveillance-"

"He's used up about two thousand dollars in spy-bots," grumbled Serling.

"- he has some of his kind's young with him on his ship, and he's planning to take over Earth. Unfortunately, I can't tell anyone this, because no one will believe a kid like me. Despite the fact that kids have averted some disasters in the past, the youth of today still aren't lent that much of an ear. And the Peacekeepers don't pay much attention to anything that doesn't practically come up and smack them in the face with a dead fish."

"That doesn't explain why we're here," said Raph.

"I tweaked the time window so it became a time machine instead. Unfortunately, it seems to have only worked this once. I was testing it in the few minutes before Uncle Darius arrived, and nothing else would come through... not the way it was in the past at least."

"So you mean we might die if we try to go back?" asked Don, paling slightly.

"For now," said Cody. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh you'll be more than sorry-!" growled Raph, stepping forward. Serling got between him and Cody.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot permit you to harm Cody."

"Get out of my way," Raph growled.

"Raphael!" said Master Splinter. "Cody did not intend to trap us here."

"And while we're here, we might as well help him out," said Leo. "After all, he is Casey and April's grandson." Cody grinned.

"I'm sorry about you being stuck here, but I'm happy to be finally meeting you. You guys have been my heroes for so long..." Shaking his head, Cody suddenly brightened. "Wait! I have something to show you... come this way!" They followed him to another room, where Don's eyes grew huge.

"What is this?"

"It's the Hovershell, I built it from your blueprints. I also built a dojo of sorts, you can change the enemies you fight and the setting you're in to train! Wanna see?" Serling and Master Splinter exchanged a look.

"Master Cody hasn't been this excited for a long time... for that I suppose I should thank you," said the robot after a moment. Master Splinter waved a hand.

"It is no problem, we must thank you for being so hospitable." They heard a crash, and an 'oops' that was DEFINITELY said in Mikey's voice. Serling set off in the direction of the crash, his mechanical eyes promising retribution. Master Splinter shook his head with a smile as he followed. He would have to ask Cody if any of his stories existed in the future. If they did, he had a hundred years to catch up on.

**Ahahaha... yeah. It's bad. -_- But at least Cody is cooler... right? o_o This took FOREVER to write... and now I have to write the second episode. *cries* Ah! It gives me so much pain on the brain! But I can't stop! O_o Damn plot bunnies...**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I'm the only thing she owns. The plot bunnies belong to themselves and gnaw at her brain when she doesn't write what they want. The TMNT, Cody, and Serling don't belong to her either. She wishes she owned Serling though, she says she'd appreciate the work he'd do. :P**

**Read and review please! Suggestions and other related things would be HIGHLY welcome to this poor author!**


End file.
